Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 5$ and $a = 6$. $4$ $b$ $ + 4$ $a$ $ - 3$
Solution: Substitute $5$ for ${b}$ and $6$ for ${a}$ $ = 4{(5)} + 4{(6)} - 3 $ $ = 20 + 24 - 3 $ $ = 41$